KLGE
KLGE is the YesNet owned-and-operated television station serving the Wichita/Hutchinson, Kansas broadcast area. It broadcasts on channel 12 and is owned by Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation as part of a triopoly with NBC affiliated station KLKT (channel 10) and CW affiliated station KWTC (channel 43). KLGE also operates a network of four full-power satellites station covering central and western Kansas. These stations air virtually the exact programming as KLGE, apart from local advertisements targeted to their respective viewing area. Logos KLGE1983.png|KLGE logo from 1978 to 1991 KLGE_ID_1985.png|KLGE logo from 1985 promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch on CBS campaign KLGE CBS ID 1985.png KLGE ID 1986.png|KLGE logo from 1986; promoting CBS's Share the Spirit campaign KLGE1986.png|KLGE logo from 1986 (commemorating its 30th year) KLGE1987.png|KLGE logo from 1987 to 1989 KLGE ID 1987.png|KLGE ID from 1987 promoting CBS's CBSpirit campaign KLGE's_logo_from_1988_using_CBS's_Television_You_Can_Feel_campaign_.png|KLGE's logo from 1988 using CBS's Television You Can Feel campaign KLGE 1990.png|KLGE logo from 1991-2006 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Klgecbs10.png|KLGE's final logo as a CBS station, used until 2017. Slogans *Looking Good Together on Channel 10 (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Reach for the Stars on Channel 10 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Great Moments on Channel 10 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *February Looks Great on Channel 10 (1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 10 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You and Channel 10, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch on Channel 10 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Share the Spirit on Channel 10 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Channel 10 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You Can Feel It on Channel 10 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Get Ready for Channel 10 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Vision of Nebraska is Channel 10 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *This is CBS, on Channel 10 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *I am Channel 10 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You're on Channel 10 (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Welcome Home to a KLGE 10 Night (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Address is Channel 10...Welcome Home (1997-1999; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Address is KLGE ...Welcome Home (1999-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *CBS 10, It's All Here (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Everybody's Watching CBS 10 (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We Are KLGE CBS 10 (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Only CBS 10, Only CBS (2009-2017; localized version of CBS ad campaign) Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:Television channels and Stations established in 1956 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1956 Category:Wichita, KS Category:Kansas Category:Channel 12 Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Former CBS affiliated stations Category:YesNet affiliated stations Category:YesNet affiliates Category:YesNet O&O station Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation Category:Stations that use its call letters